


【駝雲】你所不知道的我們的秘密

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: 25歲理科老師駝 X 17歲高二學生雲
Relationships: Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, 駝雲





	【駝雲】你所不知道的我們的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 25歲理科老師駝 X 17歲高二學生雲

“不好意思啊留你們到這麼晚，這次真的謝謝你們兩個的幫忙了，要是沒有你們我都不知道要忙到什麼時候呢～”林煐岷一邊把一個紙箱放上櫃頂上一邊對著另一邊整理著雜物的一男一女說。

“林老師您就別客氣了，我好歹是理科科長，這是我應該做的。”身穿校服的矮小可愛的女孩將模型放在櫃子裡擺好，轉頭對林煐岷揚起燦爛的笑容笑道，隨後扭頭看向正在角落整理著文件、跟她同樣身穿校服的男孩說道“只是我沒想到鄭世雲同學平時看著不問世事的樣子，居然也會來幫忙，我真的嚇一跳。”

鄭世雲被點名，原本還在進行文件分類的手停了下來，轉過身去，臉上掛上溫和的笑容，“嗯，同學間互相幫忙是應該的，我也曾被告誡過要跟同學好好相處……”鄭世雲說著心虛，眼神不自覺的瞥向站在女孩身後笑得奸詐的林煐岷。

女孩似乎沒有留意到鄭世雲的不自然，順著鄭世雲的話說下去，“對啊，大家能成為同班同學是一種緣分，本應該好好相處的。”說著便走近鄭世雲，著手幫忙整理文件，“世雲，我能這樣叫你嗎？原本以為世雲很孤僻，沒想到其實是很好相處的人呢，身為班長的我備感欣慰啊～以後好好認識吧。”說罷便友好地向鄭世雲伸出手，鄭世雲也回握這位既是班長又是理科科長的活潑好動的女孩。

鄭世雲是第一次與其他同學有交流，平時的鄭世雲不太與同學們聯繫，從不主動與人說話，讓人感覺有點難相處，但跟他說話他還是願意回應的，加上長得不錯，肉肉的包子臉增添了幾分可愛，所以同學們也沒有特別為難他、欺負他。

“這就對了，老師我看著也很欣慰啊。”林煐岷從後伸出雙手輕柔地放在鄭世雲和女孩的頭上，寵溺地摸了摸，“那為師去給兩個可愛又乖巧的學生買熱騰騰的可可以示謝意吧。”

兩人目送林煐岷出門，女孩回頭看到鄭世雲癡癡地看著林煐岷離去的方向，用手肘頂了頂鄭世雲，戲謔的表情看著鄭世雲說，“是不是覺得林老師很帥、要迷上了啊？”沒等鄭世雲反應繼續說，“也難怪，林老師可是好到連男同學也喜歡他呢～長得又帥，身材又好，又很聰明，教書認真又有趣，誰不喜歡啊？”

林煐岷是這間高中新來的理科老師，一開始就因為外貌引起轟動，柔順的黑髮，高挺鼻樑上的黑框眼鏡，合身的白襯衫與西褲，外面披著實驗袍，頗有睿智學者般的姿態，襯得林煐岷斯文大方，瞬間俘獲了女學生們的芳心。可林煐岷不是虛有其表的花瓶，知識淵博，能很好的解答學生的難題，且教學生動有趣，將“魔術”應用在課堂上，再解釋“魔術”是用了哪個原理，簡明易懂，同學們都喜歡上林煐岷的課。林煐岷的人緣也很好，為人隨和，會和學生打成一片，因為像極了羊駝而被學生稱呼為“羊駝老師”，林煐岷也不會生氣，笑嘻嘻地接受了，完全沒有師生間的隔閡，就是一些原來看林煐岷不順眼的男同學，到最後也淪陷了。

女孩掛著花痴臉自顧自地說，沒留意到鄭世雲有些陰沉的表情。鄭世雲在心裡吐槽，那是你們沒經歷過煐岷哥一頭紅髮、雙耳掛滿耳釘耳環的痞子時期，沒看過煐岷哥私密的性感表情，隨後鄭世雲換上了幸福的笑容，那些私底下的林煐岷可只屬於鄭世雲的。

開門聲打斷了鄭世雲的思路，只見林煐岷捧著兩罐罐裝可可遞給鄭世雲和女孩，然後一臉歉意地說。“不好意思啊，你們好像回不去了。”林煐岷尷尬地搔了搔頭，“外面下著大雪，好像所有交通工具都停駛了。”

“啊？那怎麼辦啊？我不想坐計程車，很貴啊。”女孩非常苦惱，畢竟囊中羞澀啊。

“那老師借你錢吧，你先回去吧，不然待會兒風雪變大就真的回不去了。”林煐岷立刻打開錢包，可女孩看到林煐岷錢包也沒剩多少，立刻拒絕了，“不行，我借了的話老師你怎麼辦？”

“老師今天沒開車，我打算在教員休息室睡一晚，等明天看看情況，反正明天是週六。”林煐岷還想遞給女孩錢，被女孩推了回去，“我不好意思拿老師的錢，不如我也睡在學校吧，反正有老師在不會有危險的，跟父母說一下，沒問題的。”

“那我也睡在這兒！”鄭世雲聽到女孩要跟林煐岷孤男寡女一起睡，當下就不爽了。

於是形成了個奇怪的狀態，兩男一女、一個老師和兩個學生擠在狹小的教員休息室裡，各自在更衣室洗好澡，林煐岷把被鋪鋪好在地上，卻發現只有兩份被鋪，不夠三個人分，林煐岷便直接把床位讓給兩個學生。基於紳士風度，林煐岷和鄭世雲讓女孩睡在裡邊靠近暖爐的位子，鄭世雲睡在中間，林煐岷睡在外面靠近窗戶的、沒有床鋪的冰冷的地板上，鄭世雲不忍，便邀請林煐岷到自己的被窩裡，兩個人擠擠還是可以的，以免林煐岷病倒，鄭世雲並不知道自己已經引狼入被窩了。

女孩的鼻鼾聲挺大的，證明女孩睡得很熟，可苦了非常要求睡眠品質的鄭世雲，再加上另一邊的鹹豬手，鄭世雲是徹底睡不著了。

“嗯？世雲尼怎麼不睡？”林煐岷明知故問。

“林老師別這樣……”波妞尷尬、臉紅。

“已經下課了，我就不是老師了。”羊駝委屈。

“…煐岷哥…”波妞害羞，順便拍掉羊駝伸進自己衣服裡亂摸的手。

“不對，叫錯了。”羊駝生氣，直接掀起波妞的衣服。

“…老公…”波妞不情願，急忙把衣服拉下來。

“乖～”林煐岷獎勵般的在鄭世雲唇上輕輕一吻，看著鄭世雲因為害羞而通紅的臉，林煐岷蠢蠢欲動，又開始了鹹豬手行為，“做嗎？”

“不要啦～她會發現的…”鄭世雲立刻拒絕，掙脫開林煐岷在自己身上亂摸的手。

林煐岷拉起被子，將他跟鄭世雲蓋個嚴嚴實實，抱著鄭世雲，“世雲尼只要不要亂動就沒事啦～更何況，”林煐岷的視線越過鄭世雲看了看背對著他們睡覺的女孩，“我看她睡得挺熟的。”

的確，女孩那吵到讓人沒法睡的鼻鼾聲就是最好的證明，可是要在那麼近的距離幹苟且之事還怪讓人害羞的。

“不行，要做回家做！”波妞堅定拒絕。

全校師生都不知道，風靡全校的林煐岷老師是個GAY， 對象居然是本校學生鄭世雲，而且還是熱戀同居中，這對師生戀算是隱藏得挺好的。說起來鄭世雲算是林煐岷看著長大的，那時林煐岷還是個普通大學生，為了賺外快當起了兼職補習老師，而當時還是小學生的鄭世雲是林煐岷第一個學生，一路從小學到高中，補著補著補出了火花，最後順理成章的在一起了。

“我現在就要，我忍不了了！”羊駝扁扁嘴，“我們好久沒做了。”

“因為要考試啊！”波妞不滿。

“現在不是考完了嘛～”林煐岷冒著星星眼，向鄭世雲撒嬌，“好嘛好嘛，就一次～”

都說會撒嬌的孩子有糖吃，說的就是林煐岷，鄭世雲無奈的嘆口氣，到底誰才是大人啊？“只能一次…要輕點哦…”

得到允許的林煐岷翻身壓住鄭世雲，吻住鄭世雲的唇，手掀起鄭世雲的上衣在鄭世雲的肌膚上一通亂摸，離開鄭世雲的唇轉戰到乳頭上，吸啜、啃咬、舔弄，林煐岷在兩邊都伺候了一番，可憐鄭世雲必須忍住不能叫出聲。

“世雲尼真乖，不能太大聲哦，會吵醒她的。”林煐岷話雖這樣說，但手惡劣地碰觸鄭世雲身上敏感的部位，捏了捏鄭世雲的腰，害鄭世雲忍不住叫了出聲，嚇得鄭世雲趕緊用手摀住嘴。

“沒事的，相信我。”林煐岷安慰鄭世雲，親了親鄭世雲的臉頰，伸手解開鄭世雲的褲頭，校褲連內褲一併拉下，摸上微微抬頭的分身，熟練地套弄著，鄭世雲雖然摀著嘴，但還是能聽到一些低嗚聲。

對彼此的身體都非常熟悉了，林煐岷知道怎樣弄才能取悅鄭世雲，一時快速的上下擼動，鄭世雲以為自己要到了的時候，又換成緩慢地撫摸， 這種要射又不能射的奇異快感刺激著鄭世雲的神經。忽然，林煐岷停下手來。

“…怎麼停了？…”鄭世雲的眼神色氣迷離，半瞇的眼睛正疑惑地看著林煐岷，散發著無辜又迷人的氣息，看得林煐岷心癢癢的，壞笑道，“世雲尼也幫幫我吧。”的示意鄭世雲。

剛剛被欺負得那麼慘的鄭世雲起了報復的心思，剛剛我忍得那麼辛苦，這次該你了！這樣想著的鄭世雲鑽進被窩裡，移到林煐岷的下體處，解開林煐岷的皮帶和拉鍊，一拉下內褲，裡面的碩大跳出，彈到鄭世雲的臉頰。雖然看過很多次，但每次看每次都覺得嚇人，鄭世雲吞了吞口水，一咬牙，把面前的巨大含在嘴裡。

林煐岷原本以為，以鄭世雲的性格，只會用手替他弄，之前也是半推半就才肯用嘴的，現在卻主動幫他口，林煐岷別提多興奮了，抬起被子低頭看，只見鄭世雲正賣力吞吐著，時不時抬頭用魅惑的眼神勾引著林煐岷，那麼刺激、色氣的畫面，感覺全身的血液恍惚都湧到下身，自家小寶貝是什麼時候學會這樣勾人的？

“…嗯…老師還沒睡？”女孩突然翻了個身，迷迷糊糊看到林煐岷還醒著，關切地問。女孩突然的問話嚇到兩人了，林煐岷立刻捂緊被子裝沒事，“沒事，我只是突然醒了一下，一會兒就睡…噢！”

鄭世雲當然知道女孩突然醒了，他覺得這是惡整林煐岷的好時機，重重地吸吮著林煐岷的分身，林煐岷當場叫了一聲，引起女孩關切的問候，“老師沒事吧？”

我真的沒事，拜託不要問了T。T林煐岷用手拍鄭世雲示意他停下，但鄭世雲裝不知道，反而越含越深，林煐岷害怕女孩發現什麼端倪，一邊忍住喘息一邊忽悠女孩讓她趕緊睡。還好女孩有點遲鈍，很快又躺下去睡著了，甚至沒發現本應躺在中間的鄭世雲不見了。

鄭世雲你死定了！林煐岷的目光變得銳利，他往後挪，讓分身離開鄭世雲的嘴裡，隨後掀起被子，把鄭世雲拉出來，後者還在很得意地笑著，用袖子擦了擦嘴邊的口水，然後伸手討抱抱。

這般可愛的舉動倒是讓林煐岷想起小時候的鄭世雲，在父母面前乖的像個小天使，可在自己面前就是個愛整他的小惡魔，老是拿一些奇怪的整蠱道具弄他，或者故意裝聽不懂他講的課，要林煐岷一遍遍地重覆，講得他口水都乾了，這一切在現在看來像小男孩會對喜歡的人惡作劇、從而引起對方注意一樣，林煐岷只覺得可愛極了。對小學生出手的自己還真是邪惡啊～林煐岷扶額。

林煐岷總是輸的那一方，只要鄭世雲撒嬌他就沒輒了，只能認命地寵著。這不，本來想好好教訓鄭世雲的林煐岷敗下陣來……才怪！林煐岷一把抱住鄭世雲，雙手伸向臀部將臀瓣扒開，手指摸向花穴，不帶憐惜地兩隻插入，鄭世雲覺得疼，但又不能大叫，只好死死咬著林煐岷肩膀處的衣服。

明明以前行得通啊！鄭世雲想不到林煐岷居然不按套路出牌，還對他這麼兇，眼淚一下子就流出來，林煐岷心疼，趕忙把淚水吻去。

“寶貝你知道你剛才在玩火嗎？”林煐岷的手指在甬道中肆虐，熟練地擴充。

“對不起煐岷哥…疼…”鄭世雲試圖讓自己的身體放鬆來驅散痛感。

“還是叫錯！”再加一指。

“老公輕點…”波妞是真的覺得疼。

“好好好，很快就好了。”林煐岷放輕動作，畢竟不能現在就欺負得那麼厲害。

林煐岷將手指從已經鬆軟的後穴中抽出，“來，轉過去”鄭世雲聽話的轉過身去背對著林煐岷，卻發現自己跟女孩是面對面的狀態。不會吧！？我要在同學的面前……

沒等鄭世雲多想，後面一根熱烘烘的鑽頭鑽入身體裡，像是要開闢屬於自己的土地，一下到底，而且沒有給喘息的空間發狠地往裏頂，鄭世雲沒忍住嬌喘，覺得羞恥極了，天啊，自己現在是在同班同學跟前跟老師做那檔事啊，可這種背德感卻又讓鄭世雲有莫名的興奮感。

發狂中的林煐岷甚至大膽了起來，把礙事的被子扔走，換了好幾個體位，鄭世雲沉淪在愉悅的海洋裡也沒多管，只想與愛人一同到達極樂，鄭世雲跨坐在林煐岷跨上，後者快而有力的抽插，鄭世雲只管配合的扭動腰肢，體內兇狠的粗大讓鄭世雲覺得自己可能就這樣被幹死也說不定。

迷糊間鄭世雲看著林煐岷頭頂的黑髮，有些不滿，“哥什麼時候…哈啊…再染一次紅髮？…呼…我還是喜歡紅頭髮…”當初一頭紅髮、痞子樣的林煐岷起初不太讓鄭世雲的父母放心，可提早中二病的鄭世雲覺得這樣的林煐岷帥呆了，求著父母一定要讓林煐岷給自己當家教老師，不過林煐岷是真的教得不錯，鄭世雲的成績也進步很多，父母也就妥協了。說不定鄭世雲就是從那時候開始暗生情愫，所以才如此懷念林煐岷的紅髮。

“現在當了老師就不能再染了，”林煐岷又往上頂了幾下，“怎麼？不喜歡？”

“不…都好看…”不管是怎樣的林煐岷都是自己喜歡的林煐岷，鄭世雲再度抱緊林煐岷。

兩具交纏的身體越靠越近，恍惚要將對方融入到自己體內，二人吻得深情，林煐岷每深入一下，鄭世雲就喘一聲，配合肉體撞擊的肉搏聲，拼湊出一段美妙的交響樂，最後眼前一白，交出濃濃的心意。

林煐岷橫抱累得腿軟走不動的鄭世雲到更衣室清洗，再回來將滿地狼藉整理到恢復原貌，鄭世雲已經很累了，昏昏沉沉的睡過去了，林煐岷則是摟著鄭世雲，滿足的入睡了。

第二天清晨，女孩醒來，伸了伸懶腰，扭頭看到相擁而睡的林煐岷和鄭世雲，兩個帥哥躺在一起的畫面既溫馨又和諧，叫人賞心悅目，女孩也不自覺的笑了起來。

少女永遠都不知道，昨晚熟睡的自己錯過了近在身邊的一場大戲。


End file.
